Atrophy
by cenaslover
Summary: Trish Stratus is the quiet, invisible girl in school and at home. Nobody notices her, but will one tutoring job change it all? Can anyone help her and save her from her father, or will she end up alone with nobody to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Atrophy**: Part 1

"Trish, let's go, we have to get going and I'm not going to be late again because of you." Trish's mother said grabbing Trish's arm and dragging her out to the car.

"Ow, mom you're hurting me." She replied, pulling out of her mother's grasp and rubbing the now sore spot on her arm.

"Shut the fuck up and get your ass in the fucking car."

Trish obeyed her mother without saying another word and got into the car.

As they were driving, Trish leaned forward in the passenger's seat and turned on the radio to her favorite radio station 103.1. When she put on the radio her mother slapped her.

"I don't want that fucking shitty music on **MY** radio!" Her mother yelled. "Since when have I said that you can touch my stuff you stupid bitch?!"

Trish sighed and turned it off, "Sorry." She mumbled quietly, looking out the car window not saying another word to her mom.

Ten Minutes Later

When they arrived at Trish's school and she started to get out, her mother grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Do **NOT** come back home until five o'clock today. If you come home before that then you WILL regret it. Got it?" She's warned.

Trish shook her head yes, and when her mother let go of her arm she quickly got out of the car and walked directly into the school.

She walked to her locker and pulled out her Chemistry notebook, book, and binder and walked to class.

Chemistry

As class started everyone was doing the work they were assigned.

Jay Reso looked around the room and laughed quietly, "Dude, where's Randy?" He asked his friend AJ Styles.

AJ laughed as well and answered, "Probably either slept late again or he's skipping school again."

"I don't think he'd be skipping again, because last time he skipped his mom said that if he did it again than she would burn his guitar and stuff, and we both know that if she burned his guitar he would go completely crazy."

Just then the door opened and they heard a laugh. "Sorry! It's not my fault you tripped over my foot."

"Here he is." AJ mumbled.

"Ah, thank you for gracing us with your presence Mr. Orton." Mr. Christians said sarcastically.

"My pleasure." Randy replied, walking to his desk next to AJ.

"Where were you?" Jay asked him, as Randy sat down.

Randy shrugged, "I overslept, sue me."

"Okay class, continue on your labs." Mr. Christians cut in.

Randy, AJ, and Jay put on their white jackets and goggles, but when Jay and AJ started to work they noticed Randy staring at Stacy Keibler.

"Dude, why are you staring at her? Do you like her or something?"

"Fuck no, Jay. Just watch."

All of a sudden they heard a high pitched scream, they turned around and saw that it was Stacy holding a dead frog in her hand.

"Oh my god!" She screamed, dropping it onto the floor in front of her. "Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew." She said, running over to her boyfriend Adam Copeland.

Randy, Jay, and AJ all immediately burst into hysterical laughter.

Stacy looked around the room angrily, but when she saw Randy gasping for breath from laughing so hard she angrily walked up to him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She screamed.

"Do you mean mentally or physically? Because mentally there's a lot, but physically there's nothing." He said, smiling.

"Ugh!" She yelled. "Why the hell would you do that to me?!"

Randy put his right hand over his heart and pretended to look hurt. "Aw, now that's not very nice, I can't believe you would accuse ME of all people of doing something that mean. I'm hurt." He said, dramatically.

"Oh, cut the act Mr. Orton." Mr. Christians interrupted. "Go to the office."

Randy grabbed his backpack and walked to the door. But before he left the room and turned to face Mr. Christians. "Racist!" He yelled, walking out of the room still laughing.

"How can Mr. Christians be a racist when they are both white?" Melina Perez questioned her boyfriend Johnny Nitro.

Johnny rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Just get to work."

After Randy left, the whole class was talking about what had just happened, Adam was trying to get Stacy to calm down, Johnny was trying to explain the whole thing about Randy calling Mr. Christians a racist to her, and Jay and AJ were still hysterically laughing at what Randy had done to Stacy.

The only person who was doing their work and being completely quiet at this time was Trish was also the only person in the class that didn't even so much as glance up to see what Stacy was yelling about, she was completely focused on her work.

The Office

"Hola!" Randy yelled, as he entered the office.

The secretary looked up and rolled her eyes. "Oh god," She mumbled.

"How are you today, Leslie?" He asked, sitting in the chair outside of the Principle's office.

"It's Mrs. Scott." She corrected, rolling her eyes again. "What have you done this time?"

"Aw, don't act like you're not happy to see me." He said, smiling because he knew he was annoying her.

"What did you do?" She asked again, ignoring his comment.

Just then the principle, Mr. Smith walked out of his office and sighed when he saw Randy.

"What did you do?"

Randy sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone assume I did something? Has it ever occurred to someone that I was setup, or framed, or was just falsely accused of something I didn't do?"

The secretary and principle looked at each other, then at him and answered at the same time, "No."

"Get in my office now, Mr. Orton. I have to talk to you about something anyway."

"Okie dokie." Randy said, walking into the principle's office.

"Smart-ass." Mr. Smith mumbled, shaking his head and closing the door after he was in the room.

Mr. Smith sat at his desk, and motioned for Randy to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"No, sorry, I can't sit there."

"And why not?" He asked, looked curiously at Randy.

"Well, you see, these chairs are hard, and my ass is really sensitive, so I need cushioned chairs." Randy said, smiling.

Mr. Smith rolled his eyes, "Just sit down."

"Gr, fine. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, oh wait, or is it that the wife just isn't doing it for you anymore?" Randy asked, stretching out his legs and leaning back in the chair, smiling at the pissed-off expression on Mr. Smith's face.

"That is none of your business Mr. Orton."

"Fine."

Mr. Smith rolled his eyes and sighed frustratingly. "Other than your obvious misbehavior, I also want to talk to you about your grades." He said, typing something on his computer.

"What about them?" Randy asked, looking around the room, obviously not caring about what Mr. Smith had to say about his grades.

Mr. Smith looked up from the computer, "It says here that every grade you have is below a twenty." He said, seriously.

Randy rolled his eyes, "And your point would be….?"

"You're mother called us this morning, and has requested that you get a tutor."

"I don't want a tutor." Randy said, simply.

"Well, you don't have a choice. Now get back to class, oh, and you have detention today after school."

"Yippee skippee." Randy replied, sarcastically, walking out of the office.

Later That Night

Later that night Randy and his mom were eating dinner. Randy and his mom were really close, they were like bestfriends.

"Why are you so quiet, sweetie?" His mom, Jessica, questioned looking at Randy who was slouched in his chair and instead of eating the food in front of him he was moving it around his plate with his fork.

"Dad called." He said, quietly.

His mom sighed, and leaned forward. "What did he say to you?"

"He wants me to go to his new house in West Virginia over Christmas break to meet his new fiancee."

"Well, maybe you should go," His mom started, calmly. "I mean, you haven't seen him for three years."

Randy sighed and looked up from his plate. "I haven't seen him in three years because of what he did. I don't want to be associated with him. I hate him."

His mom sighed, "It might do you some good to see him."

"Why do I have to be the one to go see him?! James doesn't have to!" Randy suddenly yelled, pushing his chair away from the table and angrily walking out of the kitchen and to his bedroom.

Trish's House

It was 5:00 and Trish walked into her house quietly. She didn't want to disturb her parents if they were talking or something, because that never turned out good for her.

As she walked toward the stairs to go up to her room, she stopped and froze in her place when she heard someone yell her name. "Trish!"

She slowly turned her head to her left where the yelling came from, not moving the rest of her body. "Y… yeah?" She stammered.

"Where the fuck have you been?!"

"Mom told me not to come home until five," She said quietly.

"Well I don't care what your mom says!" He yelled, walking toward her.

"I'm sorry," She flinched as he approached her.

Just then Trish's older sister Kelly and her boyfriend James, who just happened to be Randy's older brother walked in and their dad jumped, and started being nice to Trish.

"Sweetie, your mother and I are going out tonight, so just ask the maid or whatever if you need anything." He said nicely, which almost never happened.

She looked at him and gave him a confused look, but then went along with it. "O…okay." She said, stammering again.

Her dad smiled and hugged her, "I love you, sweetie." He said, walking out of the house.

Trish sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. She bent over and picked up her backpack, which she had dropped when her dad scared her, and ran up the stairs to her room.

When she got into her room she put her backpack on the floor next to her bed and walked over to her stereo, she put in her, Bullet For My Valentine; Hand Of Blood, CD, and pressed play.

Trish looked around her room and sighed. Hayden's room was painted a dark blue color, and she had posters of the bands Aiden, Bullet For My Valentine, Atreyu, Three Days Grace, Abandoned Pools, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and Letter Kills on her walls. She also had rows of shelves that went around her entire room three times each which held all of her CD's.

In one corner of her room she had a desk where she did her schoolwork, next to that is where she had her stereo, on the other side of the room is where she had her acoustic guitar. Next to her guitar is where she had her computer, and then on the other side of the room she had her bed and a few nightstands, which is where she kept everything she wrote so people wouldn't find them.

She slowly walked to her computer and sat in the chair and signed onto AIM.

She smiled when she got an IM from her friend.

**I'mCoolerThanYou:** OMG. It's Trish. HIII!

**XXAidenRocksXX:** lol. Hey Lily.

**I'mCoolerThanYou:** HEY! What's up?

**XXAidenRocksXX:** Nothing really. You?

**I'mCoolerThanYou: **nothing. Hey, I'm going to set up a chatroom, okay?

**XXAidenRocksXX:** Okay.

When Lily sent the chat invitation to Trish, she quickly accepted and smiled at who else was in the chatroom.

_** XXAidenRocksXX** has just joined the room_

**I'mCoolerThanYou:** HI Trish!!!!

**XXAidenRocksXX:** Hey.

**AtreyuFan9856:** Fine, ignore me then, I see how you are.

**XXAidenRocksXX:** lol. Sorry, hey Ryan.

**AtreyuFan9856:** Hi. What's up?

**XXAidenRocksXX:** Nothing really.

**XXAidenRocksXX:** How's Texas without me?

**AtreyuFan9856:** **WE MISS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'mCoolerThanYou:** wow, you've been gone for six years, and he acts like you just left yesterday.

**XXAidenRocksXX:** Aw, well, I miss you guys too.

**I'mCoolerThanYou:** Trish, Ryan and me have been arguing all day and we need your help.

**AtreyuFan9856:** No, **YOU** need her help because you're retarded.

**I'mCoolerThanYou:** Screw you Ryan, I'm brilliant.

**XXAidenRocksXX:** Okay. But why my help?

**I'mCoolerThanYou:** Because you're smart. DUH!

**XXAidenRocksXX:** Okay…. What is it?

**I'mCoolerThanYou:** My cousin got me this fake ID so I can get into a really awesome club tonight, but RYAN a.k.a. Mr. Let's kill Lily's really happy day, thinks it's a bad idea and I could get hurt. I know you'll be on my side, but he seems to think you'll agree with him, should I use it or not?

**XXAidenRocksXX:** Um… Lil, you're going to flip out on me but I agree with Ryan.

**AtreyuFan9856:** HAH, I told you it was a bad idea.

**I'mCoolerThanYou:** WHAT?! WHY?!

**XXAidenRocksXX:** Because Lily, you COULD get hurt, and we don't want that to happen.

**I'mCoolerThanYou:** Screw you guys, take your stupid opinions and shove them up your asses. I'm going, and you can't stop me!

_** I'mCoolerThanYou** has just signed off_

**XXAidenRocksXX:** Damn it! Now she's pissed at me.

**AtreyuFan9856:** She'll be fine, she'll change her mind about going, she always does.

**XXAidenRocksXX:** Yeah, I guess you're right.

**AtreyuFan9856:** I always am. But anyway, how are you FEELING?

**XXAidenRocksXX:** Fine.

**AtreyuFan9856:** Are you sure?

**XXAidenRocksXX:** Yes Ry, I'm sure.

**AtreyuFan9856:** When did it last happen?

**XXAidenRocksXX:** …last night…

**AtreyuFan9856:** How bad?

**XXAidenRocksXX:** Pretty bad…

**AtreyuFan9856:** How bad??? ARE YOU OKAY?!?!?!?!

**XXAidenRocksXX:** Yes. I swear, I'm fine. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Bye.

**AtreyuFan9856:** Okay. BE **CAREFUL**!!!

**XXAidenRocksXX:** Okay. I will. Bye.

**AtreyuFan9856:** Bye.

_** XXAidenRocksXX** has just signed off_

Trish sighed and layed down on her bed, she pulled the blankets over her and curled herself into a ball, she figured she should at least get some sleep before they get home.

'Being careful isn't as easy as you think. No matter how careful I am it's going to happen anyway, I just have to deal with it.' She though to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think? Let me know if I should continue. R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Wow, thanks for the replies. I'm glad you like the story. As always R&R!

* * *

**

**Atrophy**: Part 2

Adam's House

"I can't believe that asshole did that to me!" Stacy exclaimed, as Adam, Melina, and Johnny, rolled their eyes.

Stacy had been yelling about what Randy had done all day and it was starting to annoy them all.

"I mean, what have I ever done to him?"

"You cheated on him," Melina quietly pointed out.

"That was three years ago, he should be over it by now."

"But you cheated on him with his cousin, Stace." Johnny said, yawning.

"Yeah, and um… ever since then he's hated me,"

Melina looked at Adam, "Well, duh, you screwed his girlfriend."

"Okay, okay, you're kind of making me sound like a slut." Stacy said, cutting into her friend's conversation.

"Well, you kind of are." Everyone looked at the person the comment came from and gasped.

"Joey!" Melina yelled, smacking his arm.

"Well, she is!" He yelled back.

"I am not! Just because I've cheated on three guys, it doesn't make me a slut!"

"Yes it does!"

Randy's House

Randy sighed as he layed on his bed staring up at his ceiling. He sighed again when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He rolled his eyes and ignored it.

"Randy, sweetie, can I come in?" He heard his mom call from the opposite side of the door.

When Jessica didn't get an answer she opened his door and walked in.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry about before. If you don't want to go to your dad's because of what he did to me then-"

Randy quickly cut her off before she could say anything else. "It's not because of what he did to you, well, not completely." Randy said, sitting up, leaning against the headboard of his bed.

"Then, what is it?"

"So, mom, why are you making me get a tutor?" Randy asked, changing the subject. Jessica noticed the subject change but went along with it.

"Because your grades are horrible." She replied.

"So? I don't want a tutor. I'll start doing my work." He said simply.

"You've been telling me that for the past three years, the only reason you've even made to the twelfth grade is because of summer school. You're getting a tutor."

"But I don't want one." Randy complained, folding his arms across his chest like a two-year-old that didn't get that toy car he wanted.

"Oh stop." Jessica replied. "It won't be that bad."

Randy rolled his eyes, "It won't? You're going to be making me spend more time on schoolwork than I already have to."

Jessica laughed, "Please! Don't even try that line. When was the last time you did any schoolwork?"

Randy thought about it for a minute and the replied, "Third grade."

"Oh, you mean when you needed me to help you?"

"Yes." Randy replied, laughing.

Jessica rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his arm. "You're getting a tutor. Who knows, maybe it'll be a girl and you'll end up liking her." Jessica said, smiling.

Randy laughed, "Sorry mom, but the uptight good girl aint my type."

"First of all, that is exactly why you are failing English, because "aint" isn't a word. And second of all, just because a girl is very good in school and spends a lot of time on schoolwork it does not mean that she is uptight."

Randy laughed again and rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say mom." He said, shaking his head.

"Please, promise me that you'll listen and do better in school?"

"Mom-" She quickly cut him off.

"Randy, promise me."

He sighed, "I promise."

Jessica stood up and leaned down to hug him; "I love you."

"I love you too, mom." He said, returning the hug.

Trish's House

Trish's parents have been home for less than two hours and she had already "talked" to her father.

Trish tried not to cry she hates to cry. It makes her feel weak and helpless, but she just can't help it this time. This time it was worse, it was horrible.

Trish had all of her lights off and she was listening to her JamisonParker CD. She was currently lying on her stomach with her head shoved in her pillow, crying uncontrollably.

All of a sudden she heard a loud knock on her door. She ignored it the first three times, but then it got even louder and she could hear Kelly's voice yelling to her.

Trish sighed and got up. She wiped the tears off of her face and walked over to her door.

When she opened the door Kelly and James were on the other side.

"What?" Trish asked, so quietly she wasn't even sure Kelly could hear her.

"I wanted to know what you're grades were."

Trish sighed again, "Why?"

"Because. What are they?"

"They are all one hundreds." Trish replied, not raising her voice. "Why?" She asked again.

"Because James's little brother, he's about your age, his name is Randy, he needs a tutor. So, I told James that you would do it." Kelly said simply.

"You don't have to if you don't want to-" Kelly put her hand over James's mouth to stop him from going any further.

"Yes you do. You have to tutor Randy or else I'll have daddy deal with it." Kelly smiled when Trish's face went pale.

"O-Okay." Trish said, stuttering.

Kelly smiled happily and hugged Trish. "Thanks Trishy!" She yelled, grabbing James's arm and walking away from Trish's room.

"Evil bitch." Trish mumbled, stepping back into her room and shutting her door.

Adam's House

"I'm not a slut!" Stacy exclaimed angrily, still screaming at Joey.

"You're right!" He yelled back, standing in front of her. "You're a fucking skank!"

"Joey, stop." Melina cut in, standing between them. "Stop arguing, this is the last thing that we need to be doing." She said, trying to reason.

"Whatever. Do whatever the fuck you want. I'm over it, you're all fucking pathetic." Joey snapped, walking out of the house.

"Asshole!" Stacy yelled, slamming the door shut. "What the hell is his problem?" Stacy asked, sitting on Adam's lap.

"I don't know." Adam replied, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Maybe it's the fact that Randy, Joey, and Adam were _bestfriends_ and then when you cheated on Randy with Adam, Joey had to pick sides. So, maybe he misses being friends with Randy."

"I agree with, Johnny." Melina cut in.

Stacy rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Whatever, he's still an asshole."

Randy's House

"Mom! AJ and Jay are gonna stay the night!" Randy yelled, sitting on the chair in the living room and AJ and Jay sat on the couch.

"Okay sweetie." Jessica replied, putting on her jacket. "I have to get to work. I'll be home around six in the morning."

"Okay." Randy replied.

She leaned down and hugged him. "Be good." She pulled away a little and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

Randy hugged her back. "I love you too."

"Bye, AJ and Jay." She said, waving. "Bye, Randy." She said walking out of the house.

"Dude, your mom is hot." AJ said, smiling when the door shut.

"Ew dude, that's nasty. Don't ever say that to me again."

"But she is-" Randy quickly cut Jay off.

"So, um, what Playstation 2 game do you wanna play?"

AJ laughed and leaned back on the couch. "Subject changer."

"Okay dude, me talking with you about my mom being hot or not is like incest."

"Actually, incest means siblings. So it would be incest if we told you to go fuck, James." Jay pointed out.

"What about me?" They all turned their attention toward the door where James was standing.

"Nothing." Randy replied, shaking his head.

"Okay, I don't even want to know." James said, starting to walk away, but stopped and smiled, "Oh yeah, I found you a tutor."

Randy looked at him curiously, "Who?"

"Kelly's little sister, she's sixteen."

"Sixteen? James, I don't know if you know this or not but I'm seventeen, there's no way in hell I'm getting tutored by a junior."

"Relax dumb ass, she's a senior."

"But if she's sixteen-" James rolled his green eyes and cut Randy off.

"She skipped a grade, genius."

"Oh." Randy replied. "Well, are you sure she's smart?"

"She skipped eleventh grade retard, of course she's smart."

Randy laughed, "Well sorry, but I had to make sure because you said that she's Kelly's sister, and Kelly is stupid so-" Randy stopped. "Wait, Kelly's mom was never pregnant after she had Kelly."

"No duh. Trish isn't Kelly's biological sister."

"Trish?" Randy asked, confused.

"Oh my god!" James exclaimed, "I can see why you're failing school!" He yelled, walking into his bedroom.

"Do you actually not know that that Trish girl he mentioned is Kelly's sister?" Jay asked, putting Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas in Randy's Playstation 2.

"She is? Cool." Randy said, smiling.

"Wow, you're dumb." AJ replied, rolling his eyes. "Wait, who is Trish?"

Jay sighed, "What, is Randy's stupidity starting to rub off on you?"

"Hey!" Randy yelled. "I do not appreciate being called dumb."

"Get over it." Jay said, simply.

"No." AJ interrupted. "I mean, James said that she's a senior, I don't think I've ever met her."

Jay and Randy both thought about it for a minute and then answered, "We don't know who she is either."

"But I guess we'll meet her as soon as she starts tutoring dumb ass here." Jay said, pointing to Randy.

"Yeah, I guess we will." AJ responded.


End file.
